


Marked for Eternal Suffering

by bananamop



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Crimes & Criminals, Interrogation, Lucifer gets emotional, Lucifer uses his powers, Murder, Other, Rape, This one's dark folks, Wings, emotional fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamop/pseuds/bananamop
Summary: Lucifer interrogates a criminal truly evil and decides to give him something the Devil only reserves for the worst of the worst.One shot. TW rape/murder.





	Marked for Eternal Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this as part of my 5+1 but it was WAYYY to dark- so enjoy this short story/drabble while i rewrite that chapter lol

Chloe watched from behind the one way mirror as Lucifer circled the suspect. He was in his late 50s, white, and dressed in a white shirt and slacks. He looked like an ordinary office worker. Lucifer stopped in front of the man and leaned over the table, placing his hands down on the smooth stainless steel surface. They were alone in the interrogation room so he could work his mojo on the miscreant. The man before him sat back in the metal chair with a confident look on his face. Chloe and Dan had been unable to get straight answers out of him, and all the evidence tying him to the murder of a 18 year old girl was purely circumstantial. Chloe knew in her heart that he was the murder of that poor girl, set to graduate from high school in just two months. Instead, her body was dumped in some woods behind a gas station with no clothes, cut hair, and the tips of her fingers cauterized. If they could get answers from this guy, they could piece together what happened to Sarah Montrose during her last few hours of life. 

“Tell me what you desire.” Lucifer commanded. His voice lacked the usual purr that he used with others. This wasn’t fun for him, this was business, this was punishing someone for the rape and murder of a young girl who had her entire life ahead of her. 

The suspect’s face hardened. He clenched his jaw before answering Lucifer, “Power.” 

“Why.” Lucifer stared into the man’s eyes. The man’s expression changed from serious to what could only be described as pure  _ hunger. _

“I want girls.” The man began with wild eyes. His breath picked up and he leaned against the table, “I want the girls to be  _ mine _ . I want to do  _ whatever I want with them. _ I want to do them what I did to my darling Sarah. I want their purity to belong to me and only me.” He continued to describe what he did to his victim. As he talked he became more erratic and disjointed. During his speach Lucifer turned towards the mirror, his eyes glue to the floor and his face wracked with pain from hearing about the girl’s torture. Lucifer took in a deep breath and looked up. Chloe watched as Lucifer’s glamor dropped and his skin burned until the Devil whipped around and slammed his hands down on the table. 

“You will rot for this.” Lucifer’s voice boomed, “I will  _ personally  _ make sure that you are punished for your heinous crime against that girl.” Lucifer walked around to the criminal who was now a hysterical mess on the table. The devil’s wings thrust out from his back. His feathers pressed against the sides of the room, bladed primaries scratched against the walls before they relaxed and rested against his back. Lucifer raised a scarred hand and placed it on the man's shoulder. The sound of his scream filled the interrogation room. It was a primal, excruciating scream that Chloe will never forget. The criminal slumped forward, unconscious. Lucifer’s glamor reappeared and he exited the room quickly. Chloe dashed out the viewing room and caught his arm. 

He turned to face her. Dread and sadness thickly coated his face. His eyes watered and Chloe pulled him into a hug. He trembled in her grip. 

“This shouldn’t have phased me.” He whispered, “It’s awful. It’s not right.” 

Lucifer went stiff and pushed Chloe away. His hands remained on her arms, “He is going to get what he deserves. I… I did something I haven’t done in a long time.” 

“What did you do?” Chloe asked with a hint of fear. 

“I marked his soul. He is going to  _ suffer.”  _

“What is going to happen Lucifer?” 

“Humans can leave Hell for the Silver City anytime they want. He won’t be able to. He will be stuck in Hell until my demons chip away at his soul until he is nothing and he is absorbed into the universe.” 

“You did the right thing” Chloe said. She wrapped him in another hug and he returned it immediately with a loving squeeze.   
  



End file.
